Fledgling Book Club
by Jyuoa
Summary: The fledglings decide to have a book club and end up discussing the TVD books. Might add a show discussion later. Disclaimer: I don't own House of Night or Vampire Diaries or anything related. First HON story.
1. A Familiar Book

Zoey Redbird glanced around the student lounge. She noticed a book sitting on the shelf and looked at the title. "Hey. Have any of you heard of this before?" The rest of the fledglings looked up at her. They sat down in the seats and looked at the book she was holding.

"You're kidding, right?" Aphrodite said. "You've never read it before?"

"And you have?" Damien, Jack, Stark, and the Twins asked in unison.

"I finished the first four before I was Marked." Aphrodite said. "LJ Smith is an amazing author."

"Well, well, so you read them, too." Venus said. "No wonder we're so alike."

"Shut up, Venus."

"Hey, could y'all stop fighting?" Kramisha asked. "Zo, could I see that for a second?" Zoey handed the book to her.

"Of course. Only this school would have a vampyre book that follows a different set of rules."

"Oh, please. I loved reading these before I came here." Stevie Rae told them.

"Is there anyone in this lounge who hasn't read The Vampire Diaries?" Jack asked.

"Kayla asked me to give the series a try. It was only a couple months before I was Marked." Zoey told them.

"So, did you get through all four of them?" Damien asked.

"Why did you ask that?" Shaunee said.

"Honestly, I like them better than the TV series." Kramisha spoke up.

"There's a TV series?" Zoey, Stark, Jack, and her circle asked.

"Seriously, Nerd Herd, get a clue!" Aphrodite yelled.

"I think that should be a discussion for another day." Erin said.

"Agreed, Twin." Shaunee said.

"So, what should we do since we've all read them?" Kramisha asked. She had an idea she'd know the reply.

"We could talk about it." Jack asked. "You know, like a book club thing."

"Well, why not?" Stevie Rae asked. "It'd be a good way to get everyone's opinions."

"This is so lame and nerdy." Aphrodite said. "But just because it's a pretty cool series, I guess we're in. Right, Venus?" Reluctantly, Venus nodded and sat next to her.

"Okay, so how do we start?"

"Why don't we go in order of the books and try to break it down from there?" Zoey suggested. Everyone agreed.

"So, who wants to start?"

**A/N: This is my first House of Night story, so please let me know if anyone's acting out of character and tell me if you want Rephiam in it. **


	2. The Awakening Part I

**A/N: Okay, I decided to add Rephaim as a member of the group. He's in human form in this story, just to let you know.**

A few minutes later, Rephaim came in the room. "Hey, what'd I miss?"

"Actually, you're just in time for this book club thing." Stevie Rae told him. Then a thought occurred to her. "Um, you've read books before, right?"

"The Gilcrease had a library. I'd read in my free time when I was healing." Rephaim explained. "A lot of interesting things that humans have written about."

"Don't forget you're just as human as I am now." Aphrodite said.

"I actually liked most of them. The one about the girl who could see the ghost of her sister was interesting."

"Well, you see, we're having a discussion on a vampire book series." Stevie Rae explained.

"I've read a lot of those books, too. Though they are far from the truth."

"But they're still entertaining." Stark pointed out.

"I'd have to agree with you on that." There was an awkward silence. Rephaim sat next to Stevie Rae.

"Okay, so let's start with The Awakening." Aphrodite said.

"I did not like Elena at all in the beginning." Erin said.

"Why, just because you have a similar appearance to how she's described?" Aphrodite asked.

"Because she acts like a total bitch in this book." Shaunee filled in for her.

"Yeah, she sort of reminds me of Aphrodite."

"Hey!"

"Guys!" Zoey said, getting up to intervene if necessary.

"I'd say she's more similar to that psychic girl." Venus said. "You know, having weird visions and all that."

"Please, she is my least favorite character." Aphrodite said. "Though, she's also somewhat relatable."

"What I don't understand is why that Caroline girl is so mean to her former friends." Rephaim said.

"I didn't get it, either." Stevie Rae explained. "I think she was just jealous of Elena's popularity."

"Yeah, it was hard to figure out why she was being so cold to them." Stark added. "Especially on the first day back at school."

"Let's not forget there's so much that happens in the first few days or so." Zoey added.

"Yeah. What did you guys think of Stefan at first?"

"He's like this deep person and at the same time he just wants to fit in at this school." Damien said.

"Yeah, well, who doesn't want to fit in?" Zoey asked. "It's what we all wanted when we first got admitted here."

"With a few exceptions." Stevie Rae pointed out. She held onto Rephaim's hand. He smiled at her.

"But he's also got some complications of his own, being vampire in a school full of humans." Jack pointed out.

"He tries to avoid Elena because she looks exactly like the girl he fell in love with when he was human." Rephaim said. "I guess the memories must've been too painful."

"It's a lot worse when you find out that…" Damien began. Erin put her hand over his mouth.

"Please, let's try not to ruin the rest of the series right now." Erin told him.

"Sorry. Sometimes I get ahead of myself."

"We've all been there." Zoey said.

"I felt so bad for Matt when she broke up with him." Stevie Rae said.

"I agree with you on that, girlfriend." Kramisha said.

"True, but she felt like she didn't belong with him." Damien pointed out. "I mean, she still likes him, but he just wasn't the right guy."

"I know. But you know what it's like. It's how you find out who you're really meant to be with." Jack told him.

"He reminds me of Heath." Zoey said. "He's always willing to help her, even if it hurts to be around her."

"That's right. He was a football player, too, wasn't he?" Venus asked.

Stark took Zoey's hand. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good. I was just having a moment, you know?" Everyone else suddenly felt uncomfortable. Finally, Rephaim changed the subject.

"What about that part where the girls ran out of the cemetery?"

"Oh, that was so scary." Stevie Rae said. "I got goosebumps just reading it."

"Yeah, you know what else?" Aphrodite asked. "We never figured out who was chasing them."

"I always assumed it was you-know-who trying to scare them." Zoey said.

"Yeah, same here." Shaunee said.

"And here." Erin added.

"I always thought it was that other person using her powers to chase them." Kramisha said.

"Well, I guess that's something we could argue about all day." Jack said.

"Let's not forget the scene before it." Aphrodite said. "That Meredith girl might be cool, but she's also kinda weird."

"I liked Meredith." Shaunee defended. Kramisha and Stevie Rae agreed with her.

"Personally, I prefer Bonnie." Erin said.

"Yeah, but still. Who does a blood oath just to help her friend get some guy?" Aphrodite asked. "If I remember, Mer's the one who came up with the idea."

"I think she was just trying to cheer her up after that incident." Rephaim said. "But I do agree that it may not have been the best idea."

"It was a little over the top, but what did you expect?" Stevie Rae asked. "Were they supposed to just let her fall apart?"

"Of course not, but swearing not to rest until she made sure they were dating and for her friends to help her with anything relating to it is a little extreme." Aphrodite said.

"Yeah, I kinda didn't get it." Kramisha agreed.

"I think it's supposed to symbolize their bond." Zoey said. "From what I know from some of the ritual books here, using blood in a spell is normally used to bind something."

"Like keeping to your word, no matter how bad it gets." Stark said, following her.

"Yeah. If I remember, Bonnie got scared because the blood pact meant sticking to that oath no matter what happens." Damien added.

"Well, from what I got from the bridge scene, she scares really easily." Rephaim pointed out. "She even gets scared of her own visions."

"Can you blame her?" Aphrodite asked. "My visions get kinda scary, too. Predicting an accident or death that can be prevented is not fun at all." There was a silence.

"That's true." Zoey said. "Although yours come from the Goddess."

"At least she's not descended from the druids or Wiccans or whatever they are." Erin pointed out.

"Still, either way it sucks." Aphrodite pointed out.

"Okay, we can compare you with this book character all day or we could start talking about the actual book itself." Stevie Rae said. "What do you think?"

"Yeah, this is getting kinda off topic." Zoey agreed.

"Besides, not like we can't talk about Aphrodite when she's not in the same room." Shaunee pointed out.

"Very good point, Twin." Erin added.

"Yo, Dorkamise Twins, focus on the book discussion and not me!" Aphrodite yelled, frustrated.

"I think we all need to take five." Zoey said. "What do you say, meet back here in a few minutes?" Everyone agreed and got up from their seats.


	3. The Awakening Part II

The group took their seats in the student lounge again. "So, everyone feel better now?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah. Guess we got a little carried away." Erin said.

"A little?" Aphrodite asked.

"Hey, where'd Venus go?" Stark asked.

"She got bored with talking about the books and went to her room." Aphrodite told him. "She was never into reading much, anyway."

"Okay, so what did you think of her plan at the dance?" Stevie Rae asked. "Personally, I felt like it was not one of her best."

"Yeah, I agree with you."

"I felt so bad for Matt." Shaunee admitted. "I mean, he helps her even though it hurts."

"He still cares about her." Stark pointed out. "Besides, I know that if it were Z, I'd do the same." Zoey blushed hearing that.

"Yeah, but she kinda overreacted when she found out he was with Caroline." Kramisha pointed out.

"She did not overreact!" Zoey defended. "Any girl would have the same reaction if they saw the guy they're attracted to with another girl."

"Still, I think Matt probably should've warned her." Rephaim said.

"Well, do you think she would've listened?" Shaunee asked. "I mean, no offense, but maybe he did try to warn her, but she wasn't really paying much attention."

"Yeah, but after that she treats her friends like crap and starts hanging with the wrong type of crowd." Aphrodite pointed out. "I take back what I said earlier."

"You were never in the wrong crowd, Aphrodite." Zoey said. "They ditched you after you messed up. That's different."

"Yeah, because I messed up in front of the entire school."

"I still can't believe she left with Tyler." Stevie Rae said. "I mean, that guy is just a jerk."

"Trust me, we've all been there before, Stevie Rae." Zoey said.

"Yeah, I guess that's true." Rephaim said. "There are times where my father…" Everyone stared at him. "Never mind. It's too long a story anyway."

"Still, I knew she was upset, but that was the worst decision she's made." Aphrodite said. "Even I know to avoid the local jerk."

"Even if it happens to be Erik Night?" Shaunee asked.

"I got over him quickly enough." Aphrodite said.

"We should've known he was no good for our group." Erin told them.

"Well, it's over now." Zoey said. "Anyway, was anyone else cheering when Stefan saved her from Tyler in the cemetery?"

"I can't believe that I forgot about that." Jack said.

"I think we all were." Damien said. "I know I was."

"Same here." Stevie Rae told him.

"Yeah, I guess I was on his side, too." Rephaim admitted. "I can sort of relate to him in a lot of ways."

"I think that's the point of him." Kramisha said. "No matter what, he's a character you can relate to, regardless of gender. After all, we all got our dark pasts."

"Yeah, even us blue fledglings." Shaunee added.

"Don't forget me." Aphrodite said. "Honestly, if Z hadn't stepped in that night, who knows how many students would've been killed?"

"Thanks."

"I was glad that he finally decided to open up to her, even if it was just for a moment." Stevie Rae said.

"The first time I read about it, I was like, it's about time she found out why he was avoiding her." Aphrodite said.

"Yeah, I know. At the same time, I felt she had to get all that anger out." Erin said.

"Well, he'd been avoiding her for a month. What'd you expect?" Shaunee added.

"I thought it was nice of him to take her home." Zoey said.

"Yeah, that was romantic." Damien agreed.

"Well, it was up until her Aunt and friends told her about Vicki's attack." Aphrodite said.

"You just had to bring that up." Stark said.

"Well, it happened."

"She's got a point, Stark." Zoey admitted. "Though I thought it was nice that he kept by her side during that scene."

"Not to mention her friends found her by accident." Rephaim said. "They went after Elena, but ended up finding Vicki instead."

"At least she knows she can trust them, even when things get rough." Zoey said.

"You okay, babe?" Stark asked.

"Sometimes I think about the stuff we've been through and sometimes we find it hard to trust each other." Zoey pointed out. "We're a team, but we're nothing like them. We're kinda unstable in comparison."

"Believe me, I've made the mistake of befriending the wrong people before." Aphrodite said. "Even if this is a nerd herd, at least you guys are always honest about what you say."

"Did Aphrodite just give a compliment?" Shaunee asked, surprised.

"What is the world coming to?" Erin asked. The others laughed.

"But we've proven that we are strong enough to let our stupid arguments and judgments pass by." Damien pointed out.

"Not to mention we got our Goddess looking out for us." Kramisha added. "When things get really bad, you know?"

"I know you're in a tough position." Stark said. "But we all trust you, Z. No matter what happens. That's one mistake I'm never making again."

"I know that." Zoey said. "I'm just worried someone else will get hurt and it'll be my fault." Stark put his arms around her.

"Wow, you have more in common with them than you thought." Kramisha said.

"So, anyone want to get back to actually discussing the book?" Aphrodite asked. The others agreed with her.


End file.
